


丸倉_⚠️醉鬼處理方式募集中

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: 丸倉
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 8





	丸倉_⚠️醉鬼處理方式募集中

**Author's Note:**

> #ann真實事件衍生(  
> #關於丸山把大倉叫去他家喝酒，卻自己先喝醉...。  
> #全部都是🚗
> 
> #感謝小夥伴取名★(｀・∀・´)

剛結束週六深夜時段的廣播節目，大倉便讓經紀人驅車前往目的地，丸山隆平所居住的公寓。順道在路途經過的超商隨意買些酒菜。

不一會的路程，抵達寧靜的住宅區段。大倉與負責接送的經紀人道謝告別。一下車接觸到冷冽空氣，讓他隨即縮起身軀，用力裹緊厚重的毛呢長大衣，阻止寒氣進入衣縫處。

他踏入丸山所住的公寓大廳，接待的警衛立刻微笑著並迅速的幫忙開啟管制大門，大倉有點欣慰的想著來這麼多次終於被警衛伯伯記住了。

輕輕微晃著手中的白色塑膠袋，大倉帶著期待的心情邁開步伐前往指定房號。

叮咚一聲，沒有人出來迎接。接著又不斷按了好幾下門鈴，依然是相同的狀態。

大倉給丸山發的訊息也沒有已讀的記號。

明明上節目前才約自己一起來家裡喝酒，應該不會出門才對阿，他滿臉寫著不解。

接著大倉懷疑的把耳朵貼在門上，裡頭卻傳來吵雜的音樂聲響。

丸山不會是把自己叫來然後卻睡著了吧？大倉氣呼呼的想著，並連續大力的按下門鈴，打定了主意要把丸山弄醒。

終於在隔壁鄰居要來抗議之前，眼前的門扉終於開啟了。

丸山先伸出頭來探探門外，一看到是大倉，門縫直接大幅度敞開，傻傻的說著 "哇阿！是本人！是本人欸！" 蹦蹦跳跳像個天真無邪的孩子，還抓著大倉忠義這個應該熟悉到不行的"本人"。

不用刻意聞也能嗅到丸山滿身的酒氣，大倉黑著臉把丸山的嘴巴遮住，阻止他把過於歡樂的氣氛釋放在走廊上，然後抓著丸山隆平拖回房內玄關，也不忘關上大門。

進屋就聽到所屬團體関ジャニ∞的音樂，丸山喝醉了還放自已的DVD來看幹嘛...。

"咚！" 牆壁忽然發出巨響。

過大的音量讓隔壁鄰居暴躁的敲擊牆面，大倉被嚇到抖了下肩膀，然後反應過來才匆忙關掉電視，讓房間恢復了該有的寧靜，否則等等鄰居真的來敲門問候了。

他終於緩下手中沉甸甸的塑膠袋，放置於已經被主人弄得凌亂不堪的桌面上。接著丸山隆平湊了上來，軟糊的手臂勾著大倉的肩膀與頸脖處。

身上散發著酒香的丸山，大倉看了眼地上散落的酒瓶，明明不是酒精濃度多高的酒類，丸山居然還是能把自己喝成這種程度。

"是本人呀，好開心！居然、來看我了。" 大倉翻了個白眼給他，怎麼還在說這個傻話。

"...醒醒！マル！" 他用盡力氣把丸山從自己身上拽離，拍拍對方佈滿酒氣的臉頰。

"唔、唔唔唔..." 被劇烈搖晃著的丸山，扶著腦袋想看清眼前。

"マル、是我！" 大倉對著戀人又搥又打的，其實力道一直都沒有多大，頂多要弄醒他的程度而已。

"唔喔？！...阿、是たっちょん呀！是我的たっちょん、" 丸山一臉癡傻的狸貓模樣再度抱了上來，把因為醉酒而發紅的面龐埋在戀人的側頸處。

大倉拽著他的衣服怎麼也敵不過環抱的力氣，只好放棄抵抗行為。他忍受著丸山呼出的熱氣，敏感的脖頸跟著染紅了些許顏色。

突然一雙大手伸近大倉的寬厚衛衣內，原本還冰冷著的身軀感受到對方異常高溫的手心溫度，像從熱源擴散似的觸及自己的神經。

"...マル、不要亂摸啦。" 

"唔唔唔、可是たっちょん冰冰的好舒服。" 

"...那是因為你醉了，起來啦。我給你弄點水。"

"不要！我不要什麼水，我只想要たっちょん、...。"

丸山強硬的摟回戀人，像小孩子般的無理取鬧著。

"！あ！？" 

突然、胸前的小點被丸山隔著布料啃咬著，大倉驚訝的叫了一聲。

他抓緊丸山的髮尾想讓對方遠離，無奈敏感點被咬著，而手腕上像斷裂的神經使不上一丁點力氣。

丸山咬一咬又舔了舔，好像不滿意的歪著頭表示不解，手上終於記憶起來掀開被自己弄的濕漉漉的上衣。

沒有任何阻隔咬上大倉的乳尖，吸吮的嘖嘖水聲從胸前傳來，令他紅暈佈滿雙頰。

"マル、...あ、、...マル、..." 柔軟綿密的堅挺被咬的紅腫脹大，在大倉的白皙膚色上襯托出淫糜氛圍。

大倉的性慾被挑起，下腹開始發熱發硬。他還用軟糊語調撒嬌著讓戀人也照顧另一邊的肉粒。

可是丸山隆平並不像往常那樣乖巧順從，被酒精與性欲本能充斥的腦內，無法領略戀人的任何請求。

大倉只好自主撫慰被忽視的乳尖，用自己柔軟肉呼的指腹小小的輕捏著。

丸山被本能驅使著行動，在肉莖漲大到極限時，他把大倉推到鋪墊的客廳地板上，把居家棉褲拉下將莖柱直接湊往戀人的嘴邊。

"！あ、マル、我、不...！" 大倉才剛要啟口進行抗議，他卻把空閒的另一隻手摸上對方的下顎，捏開戀人肉感稚嫩的頰肉，將滴著水的頭部塞了進去。

丸山根本不管被壓制的戀人有沒有乖乖舔舐，用著臀部力氣開始微微擺動起來。

口腔被強迫張開含住丸山的粗硬莖柱，大倉逼急了只好用舌尖抵住對方的頭部，小巧舌尖像似要阻隔肉莖過於深入的行為，卻帶給丸山無限的快感。

從來沒有被強迫著執行口交行為，大倉眼前一酸眼框滴落許多淚液，不斷打濕自己的臉龐滑開更多淚痕。

因為自己的害怕幾乎沒有給戀人丸山含過幾次，才初心者等級的大倉乘受著丸山惡劣的無理行徑。

被壓制的手部也只能些微移動指結，丸山直接壓在身上，過多的雄性氛圍讓他不得不看清現況。

"...う、ううん、..." 喝暈的戀人持續的抽動著肉莖，他嬌嫩小巧的嘴巴被擠壓到極致，又不能合緊牙關只能發出嗚咽嗚咽的喘叫。

可能是酒精作用下，讓丸山無法像以往一樣忍耐慾望。他突然停止了律動，緊接著抽離口腔內部，在大倉還沒弄清情況時被噴濺了滿臉。

一股難聞的腥臭味道直撲上鼻腔，大倉掙扎著起身，順帶伸長手勾近紙巾擦拭乾淨，他眼淚汪汪的模樣看起來委屈極了。

除了臉上被弄的髒兮兮，連自己新買的衣服都沾上許多精液，他氣的脫掉衣服扔在丸山臉上。

露出肉感厚實的身板彷彿又勾引著丸山隆平逼近，大倉看著彷彿沒有自主意識的戀人，害怕的持續退後直到背抵著沙發邊緣。

無路可退的他伸手想推離丸山，但戀人不知何時拿出的皮帶將他的手腕捆綁起來。

丸山完全用著蠻力將對方綁的牢固，大倉雙手甚至無法分開半毫，纏緊的窒息感表達著自由被剝奪的情形。

"マル、手好痛阿...。" 大倉像往常一樣軟著聲線示弱，想讓對方能夠聽的進去將自己放開。

聽在丸山隆平耳裏卻像慾求不滿的邀請語句，神智不清的將大倉翻面趴伏在沙發座椅上，直接扒下褲子就要將自己塞進臀縫。

"！？不行、不行阿！マル、..." 大倉不斷掙扎踢蹬雙腿，卻只能看著丸山的紫紅肉莖逐漸襲來。

喝暈的丸山在臀瓣上磨了一會才終於找對入口，柔軟的頭部像被溫暖的肉口吸入，他徑直的戳往深處。

"あ！あああ、...痛、...。" 肉壁被強硬撐開的感覺並不好受，令大倉原本就脆弱的淚腺溢出大量液體。

與清醒時的丸山不同，往常是紳士溫和的體貼著大倉，連做的時候都會不斷安撫。若是哭了還能得到對方擔心不已的眼神與溫柔的話語，但現在的丸山隆平陌生到令人懼怕的境界。

眼前模糊的丸山感受著被包覆的緊致，開拓行為並不是非常順暢。

"？！う、マル、...好冰、..." 大倉光裸的背部被澆上冰冷不明水液，回頭一看發現丸山居然直接俯身舔著背上的酒精。

液體順著晃動流往穴口，弄髒了兩人的交合處，熱源隨著酒精的加入發酵，葡萄果粒的香味在穴內蔓延。

大倉被撞的不斷分泌出腸液，肉壁緊緊攪住粗暴的入侵者。

"う、ん、...ん、..." 戀人無理的性慾拉住大倉沉淪，內心不願承認在這種非自願的性行為下自己還能感到舒服，下體也出賣他似的持續滴落透明前液。

皮膚彷彿吸收過量酒精，微醺的香氣壟罩著大倉。加上被撞的頭暈目眩，他無法自主的收縮著肉穴內壁，咬緊戀人粗大的柱體。

"あ、あん、、んっ、う..." 大倉不久前才使用過量聲音在錄製廣播，導致現在的聲線更加低啞，染上一絲痛苦掙扎的氣息。

穴內的皺褶一直被撐平，濕黏的分泌液混著酒精及前液，淫糜的水聲迴響在客廳空間。

手腕上被大倉自己掙扎磨的發紅，皮帶依舊穩穩牢固的纏著。過度刺激的性行為讓他下體無意識的射出精液，弄髒了丸山精心挑選的沙發布料。

"ううん、う！..." 大倉咬緊唇瓣忍住呻吟，避免打擾到隔壁鄰居，而戀人則沒有心思顧慮這些，只像個被性欲驅使的人偶，猛烈拍打著大倉的肉臀。

"？！ひ、やっ、や..." 肉壁傳來精液的滾燙，大倉嚇到渾身發著顫。

深處被丸山射的填滿，他滿足的趴俯在大倉身上昏頭大睡著。

大倉被折騰的滿臉委屈，口腔還都是剛才丸山釋放的味道，現在連後穴都還含著對方的東西。

雙手還得不到自由的解放...。

。。。

隔天丸山隆平看著大倉的慘況，自主收拾起來，也不忘悄悄的解開戀人的拘束。

大倉白嫩的手腕被勒出紫紅瘀青，而他也毫不意外的則得到一陣持續的迴避與悶氣。

在戀人說口渴時自動自發的送上飲料食物，還要是對方喜歡吃的那些指定品項。在他嫌著教練給他過量的體能練習時，搥背按摩一樣不缺。

終於哄著對方再次到自家，大倉語氣凝重的說。"你不準在喝茫了、マルちゃん、懂嗎？" 眼前跪著的丸山不斷用力點著頭答應。

心底卻盤算著下次找戀人一起喝醉了應該就行了吧...？

(了)


End file.
